


collapsed like unplayed cards

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Harley Quinn, Prompt Fic, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley's orchestrated a breakout at the Asylum, but her daffodil's nowhere in sight.





	collapsed like unplayed cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



> For "Batman: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy - laughter" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6425307#t6425307) and "Temporary Lodgings" at genprompt-bingo round 12.
> 
> When I said I'd be alternating between DCU and TRC fic, yeah, I lied. 250-word femslash ficlets seem to be easier to accomplish, even though I seem to be unable to write _those_ anymore either. All the words are gone by the time I finished setting up a scene. Dang stupid.

Harley had imagined their reunion to be a happy one, rich in hugs and giggles and maybe a little mayhem. The plans she'd had for the two of them! (Even if a recently escaped convict better not get in trouble with the law again right away.)

They could still act out those plans after a trip to the Bahamas.

Yet inmate after inmate passed and no sign of her. 

Careful not to get caught, which would be super-ironic, Harley slips into the asylum, tiptoeing around conked-out guards and toppled walls.

She follows the familiar path to her old cell, opposite Ivy's. Still, not even so much as a leaf. 

By now, Harley's getting annoyed and grips her anger firmly, so she wouldn't have to deal with the fear lurking underneath.

Scouring the whole asylum to its smallest hidey-holes, she finds her dandelioness in a SHU-like cell, small and cramped and window-less.

She's lying on the concrete floor, shrunken and desiccated. Harley curses herself for not carrying any water.

"Hey, Pam-a-lamb, sweetness," she says softly, gathering Pammy's limp form into her arms. Her skin feels dry and cracked, almost like a birch's.

Ivy flinches. She opens her mouth but Harley stops her.

"Shh, Red. Don't speak. I'mma get you outta here. A good, long soak under UV light and you'll be good as new."

Already, new plans are forming in her mind; whoever locked her love away in the dark is gonna be _dying_ of laughter once Harley's through with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Moving in Winter" by Adrienne Rich.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/168877332865/batman-harley-quinnpoison-ivy-laughter-t). If there's any other pairings/kinks/prompts you'd like to see, let me know! I'm also @crookedteaspoon on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
